wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hektor Servadac/I/01
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Hektor Servadac CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA. ROZDZIAŁ I. Hrabia: „Oto moja karta.“ — kapitan: „Oto moja.“ — Nie, kapitanie, nie mam usposobienia ustąpić panu miejsca! — Ubolewam nad tem, panie hrabio, ale usposobienie pana nie zmieni mojego. — Czy tak? — Tak. — Muszę jednak zrobić panu uwagę, że pod względem daty jestem niezaprzeczenie starszy! — A ja odpowiem, że w podobnej materyi starszeństwo nie może nadawać żadnego prawa. — Potrafię zmusić pana do ustąpienia mi, panie kapitanie. — Nie zdaje mi się, panie hrabio. — Sądzę, że szpada... — Ani nawet pistolet... — Oto moja karta! — Oto moja! Po tych słowach, które sypały się jak ciosy przy fechtunku, dwie karty wizytowe zostały wymienione między dwoma przeciwnikami. Na jednej było wypisane: HEKTOR SERVADAC. kapitan sztabu głównego. Mostaganem. Na drugiej: HRABIA WASILI TIMASZEW. Na pokładzie galioty Dobryna. W chwili rozstawania się zapytał hrabia: — Gdzie moi świadkowie znajdą świadków pana? — Dziś o godzinie drugiej, jeżeli pan życzy sobie — odrzekł Hektor Servadac — w sztabie głównym. — W Mostaganem? — W Mostaganem. To wyrzekłszy, kapitan Servadac i hrabia Timaszew, grzecznie się sobie ukłonili. Ale w chwili gdy mieli już rozstać się, hrabia zrobił jeszcze jedną uwagę. — Kapitanie — powiedział — sądzę że wypada zachować w tajemnicy prawdziwą przyczynę naszego pojedynku. — I ja jestem tego zdania — odrzekł kapitan. — Żadne nazwisko nie będzie wymienione. — Żadne. — W takim razie powód? — Powód. Spór muzyczny, jeżeli pan chcesz. — Doskonale — odrzekł hrabia — Ja trzymałem za Wagnerem — co w samej rzeczy leży w mojem przekonaniu. — A ja za Rossinim — znowu leży w mojem — odrzekł uśmiechając się kapitan Servadac. Potem hrabia i oficer sztabu głównego, raz jeszcze ukłoniwszy się sobie, rozeszli się ostatecznie. Ta scena wyzwania odbyła się koło południa, na krańcu małego przylądka algierskiego wybrzeża między Tenez a Mostaganem, w odległości około trzech kilometrów od ujścia Chelifu. Przylądek ten wznosi się nad wodą na jakie dwadzieścia metrów, a błękitne wody morza Śródziemnego omywają jego stopy i skały nadbrzeżne, poczerwieniałe od niedokwasu żelaza. Było to 31 grudnia. Słońce, zwykle ukośnemi swemi promieniami złocące wszystkie wyniosłości wybrzeża, w tej chwili osłonięte było gęstą zasłoną chmur. Oprócz tego mgła zalegała morze i ląd. Mgła ta, z niewyjaśnionych powodów osłaniająca kulę ziemską od dwóch przeszło miesięcy, utrudniała komunikacyę między rozmaitemi miejscowościami. Ale na to nie było rady. Hrabia Wasili Timaszew, rozstawszy się z oficerem sztabu głównego, poszedł ku łodzi o czterech wioślarzach, czekającej na niego w małej zatoce przy brzegu. Jak tylko usiadł w niej, lekki statek odbił od brzegu, zmierzając ku galiocie, która ze zwiniętymi żaglami czekała w odległości kilku węzłów. Co do kapitana Servadac, ten skinieniem przywołał żołnierza, stojącego o dwadzieścia kroków. Żołnierz, trzymający pysznego arabskiego rumaka, przybliżył się, nie wyrzekłszy ani słowa. Kapitan Servadac zręcznie wskoczył na siodło i zwrócił się ku Mostaganem, wraz z ordynansem, jadącym za nim na koniu nie mniej bystrym. Było pół do pierwszej, gdy dwaj jezdzcy przejechali Chelif po moście niedawno zbudowanym. Uderzyło trzy kwandranse na drugą w chwili, gdy konie ich, białą pianą pokryte, wpadły w bramę Mascara, jedną z pięciu wejść do opasanego murem miasta. W owym roku Mostaganem liczył około piętnastu tysięcy mieszkańców, w tej liczbie trzy tysiące Francuzów. Zawsze była to jeszcze stolica wojskowej poddywizyi. Wyrabiały się tam jeszcze smaczne ciasta, cenne tkaniny, wyszywane płachty i przedmioty z wyciskanej skóry. Ztamtąd wywoziło się do Francyi zboże, bawełna, wełna, bydło, figi, rodzynki. Ale w owej epoce napróżno szukałby kto śladów dawnej przystani, w której niegdyś statki nie mogły utrzymać się przy wietrze zachodnim, lub północno-zachodnim. Mostaganem posiadał obecnie port dobrze osłonięty, pozwalający korzystać ze wszystkich bogatych produktów Miny i Chelifu górnego. Dzięki właśnie owemu bezpiecznemu schronieniu galiota, Dobryna zamierzyła przezimować w tem miejscu, gdzie brzegi same nie przedstawiają żadnej osłony. Tam też od dwóch miesięcy widzieć można było powiewającą jej banderę, a na wielkim maszcie chorągiewkę francuskiego yacht-klubu z literami M. C. W. T. Jak tylko wjechali w obręb miasta, kapitan Servadac zwrócił ku dzielnicy wojskowej Matmore. Tam wkrótce spotkał batalionowego dowódcę 2go pułku strzelców i kapitana 8go pułku artyleryi, — dwóch kolegów, na których mógł liczyć. Oficerowie ci z powagą wysłuchali żądania Hektora Servadac, by służyć mu za sekundantów w przyszłej rozprawie, ale nie mogli nie uśmiechnąć się lekko, gdy przytoczył im jako powód spotkania prosty spór muzykalny z hrabią Timaszewem. — Może to da się ułożyć? zauważył oficer od strzelców. — Nie trzeba nawet próbować, odrzekł Hektor Servadac. — Jakie niewinne ustępstwa ... dorzucił kapitan artyleryi. — Żadne ustępstwo nie jest możebnem między Wagnerem a Rossinim, odpowiedział z powagą oficer głównego sztabu. Albo jeden, albo drugi. Zresztą Rossini jest obrażony w tej sprawie. Ten szalony Wagner popisał o nim niedorzeczności; chcę pomścić się za Rossiniego. — Zresztą, rzekł oficer od strzelców, pchnięcie szpadą nie zawsze bywa śmiertelne. — Zwłaszcza jeżeli kto jest tak mocno zdecydowany jak ja, do nie otrzymania go, od rzekł kapitan Servadac. Po tej odpowiedzi nie pozostawało dwom oficerom jak tylko udać się do sztabu głównego, gdzie punkt o drugiej mieli spotkać świadków hrabiego. Niech nam tu wolno będzie dodać, że ani dowódca strzelców, ani kapitan artyleryj wcale nie byli wprowadzeni w błąd słowami swego kolegi jaki był istotny powód tego, że uciekał się on do broni? Być może, iż domyślali się, ale nie mogli nic lepszego zrobić, jak tylko przyjąć pretekst, który podobało się kapitanowi Servadac podać im. We dwie godziny potem powrócili, porozumiawszy się z sekundantami hrabiego i ułożywszy warunki pojedynku. Hrabia Timaszew zgodził się na szpady. Dwaj przeciwnicy mieli spotkać się nazajutrz,1go stycznia, o godzinie dziewiątej rano na wybrzeżu o trzy kilometry od ujścia Chelifu. — A więc do jutra, godzina dziewiąta! rzekł oficer od strzelców. — Najpunktualniej! odpowiedział Hektor Servadac. Następnie dwaj oficerowie szczerze uścisnęli rękę przyjaciela i powrócili do kawiarni Zulma grać w pikietę. Kapitan Servadac bezzwłocznie opuścił miasto. Od kilkunastu dni Hektor Servadac nie mieszkał już w lokalu swoim przy Placu Broni. Mając poleconą sobie robotę topograficzną, osiedlił się w gurbi na wybrzeżu Mostaganem, w odległości ośmiu kilometrów od Chelifu, a jedynym jego towarzyszem był ordynans. Nie bardzo to było wesoło i kto inny na miejscu kapitana głównego sztabu, poczytałby wygnanie swoje na to niemiłe stanowisko za pokutę. Poszedł tedy drogą ku gurbi, dobierając rymy i usiłując dopasować wyrazy jedne do drugich w formie nieco zastarzałej tak zwanego ronda. Owo zamierzone rondo — nie ma co ukrywać — było wystosowane do pewnej młodej wdowy, którą miał nadzieję poślubić; starał się zaś dowieść w niem, że kto ma szczęście kochania osoby tak zasługującej na wszelki szacunek, ten powinien kochać „najprościej w świecie.“ Zresztą czy aforyzm ten był prawdziwy, czy nie, to najmniej obchodziło kapitana Servadac, który rymował poniekąd byle rymować. — Tak, tak! pomrukiwał, podczas gdy ordynans kłusował w milczeniu obok niego, rondo, dobrze obmyślane, zawsze sprawia efekt! Na algierskiem wybrzeżu ronda są rzadkością; trzeba więc spodziewać się, że moje będzie najlepiej przyjęte! I poeta — kapitan tak zaczął: Jeśli się prawdziwie kocha, To jak najprościej... Tak jest! najprościej, to jest uczciwie i w widokach małżeństwa, to pewnik!... Do licha! to nie rymuje! Niedogodne to rymy na „ocha.“ Dziwny miałem pomysł wstawiania ich do rondu! Hej Ben-Zuf! Tak się nazywał ordynans kapitana. — Jestem panie kapitanie, odrzekł Ben-Zuf. — Czyś pisał kiedy wiersze? — Nie, panie kapitanie, ale widziałem jak się to robi. — Któż to robił? — Asystent w budzie kobiety jasnowidzącej, pewnego wieczora podczas zabawy na Montmartre. I zapamiętałeś te wiersze asystenta? — A oto one panie kapitanie: Wejdźcie! tu uroku szczyt! A wyjdziecie zachwyceni; Poznacie miłości spryt Która ziemię w raj zamieni! — Do licha! ależ to szkaradne, te twoje wiersze! — Bo nie obwinięte dokoła cukierka, panie kapitanie! Gdyby nie to, byłyby warte tyle co każde inne. Milcz, Ben-Zuf! zawołał Hektor Servadac. Milcz! mam nakoniec trzeci i czwarty rym! Jeśli się poprawdzie kocha, To jak najprościej... Przysięgom ufaj trocha, A bardzo miłości. Ale wszystkie poetyczne u siłowania kapitana Servadac nie mogły doprowadzić go dalej, i gdy o godzinie szóstej powrócił do gurbi, miał tylko ten czterowiersz gotowy.